Getting over her
by idontuseanymorebutt
Summary: Timmy has always been head over heals for Trixie. But one day he's had enough of constant let downs and comes up with a plan to get over her for good. What could possibly go wrong? TimmyXCosmo Slash warning


**Disclamer: I do not own Fairly OddParents. Cheers to Butch Hartman~**

"Ugh" Timmy growled, falling face first on his bed. Another rejection by Trixie Tang. It was almost a daily thing now. He didn't know why he liked her so much, but every time he would think of her his stomach would tie into knots. His body did weird things when he thought of Trixie. Weird things he didn't think anything of until he turned 17.

"Timmy?" a familiar happy voice chimed out from the fish bowl corner of the room. A voice he knew from anywhere. He mumbled from the bed, his voice coming out in a jumble of words even he didn't recognize. "What? Is that Spanish? Bonjour!"

Same old Cosmo. Timmy slowly lifts his face from the bed. He couldn't even pretend not to smile at his god father. "That's French, dumbass" Cosmo gasped. "Timmy! Language!" He scolded.

Timmy raised his hands in defeat. "Sorry, sorry. Bad day. Forgive me?" he says, sitting up on the bed to rub the back of his neck. Cosmo sighs and nods. Smiling none the less. "I know you're growing up, but bad words are still bad. No matter how old you are. Either way of course I forgive you!" Cosmo rushes up to him and squeezes him tight. Cosmo's hugs always made him feel better. He was more of a father then his actual dad was.

Still, Timmy sighed. Honestly he was pretty sad. All his life he has been chasing after Trixie. Even after she had fell for him a few times, it was really never permanent and she would always move on before he knew what to do to make her stay. He loved her.

"Cosmo. She rejected me..."

"Again?"

"Yeah, again." Timmy looked down. His lip quivered gently as Cosmo rubbed his back. "It's okay Timmy. Maybe you could just, get over her." Timmy scoffs. "Cosmo it's not that easy. After all, you have Wanda. You already have the person you want to spend the rest of your life with in your hands. I have no one."

Cosmo bites his lip and looks around. "Well Timmy you could always fall in love with someone else, you never know." His hands ruffle up Timmy's hair. No matter how old Timmy gets he will probably never get sick of such a tender gesture. "Again Cosmo it's not that easy…"

And then it hits him. Cosmo can't wish him up love. But there is one man in fairy world who can…

"Oh! Cosmo I have an idea!" Cosmo's face lights up instantly. "What is it Timmy!?"

"Do you want to go on an adventure?" Timmy says, beaming with fake excitement. The only way to get Cosmo on board was to hype him up. Either way, he would definitely go for it. He would have to. Timmy could never ask Wanda such a thing. She would never agree.

Cosmo nods so fast you think his head will go flying off his shoulders. "Yes, Timmy! Tell me! Let's GO come ON tell me TELL ME." Timmy smirks almost evilly. "Okay here goes; you sneak into Cupid's house and steal a love arrow thingy! Then, I'll have you shoot me with the arrow at the assembly at school tomorrow and I'll fall in love with someone else!" Cosmo's eyes grow wide, along with his smile. "Wow Timmy that's so smart of you! Hold on!" Cosmo says before poofing away, leaving a very confused boy left in his room. Often, Cosmo confused him. His childish attitude, the way he could never be completely serious about anything. But don't get him wrong, it was nice. Like the fun parent who is always tied down by the other. He had no problem doing crazy things, because he always knew Wanda would be there to catch his mistakes. Timmy hoped to have a love like that one day.

Suddenly Cosmo poofs back, holding a professional looking heart shaped arrow in his hand. His hair is slightly ruffled up and his clothes a bit misshapen. Timmy knows he had to go through hell to get that. And in such a short time too. "There! Adventure in action!" Cosmo beams, playing foolishly with the arrow. "Do you still have the bow Wanda poofed up for you a few weeks ago?"

"Oh yeah-"Timmy ponders and runs to his closet, picking out a wooden bow. Cosmo quickly grabs it and starts playing with it instantly, pulling the bow back and popping in the arrow. "So how do you work this thing?"

"Cosmo be careful with th-aaaOUCH" Timmy yelps, the arrow caught in his shoulder. His eyes close tight and he hisses in pain.

"Oh gosh Timmy I'm so sorry!" Cosmo's warm touch feels different now. Timmy opens his eyes and they fix instantly on his bright green ones. Cosmo's expression is filled with worry as Timmy grabs his shoulders, sliding his hands down a few inches. He's heard rumors about the danger of a child falling in love with a fairy by cupid's arrow. It creates a sexual anger. A mood swing of love emotions. The need to be loved back.

While watching the green haired fairy frightened in thought, suddenly Timmy found the way he bit his lip to be a little… sexy. "T-Timmy?" Cosmo blushed a little at the way Timmy was looking at him. The way his eyes where fixed on his lips and his hands where tight on his upper arms. It was unnatural. The way Timmy's heart started feeling.

It was Cosmo. The same old Cosmo. But somehow he was different. He was cute. He was small. He could fit in Timmy's arms and he could take him easily. He could kiss him right now and he couldn't do a damn thing…

"T-Timmy you're scaring me are y-you okay?" He tries to wiggle out of Timmy's grasp. But Timmy stays silent. Focusing on the way Cosmo's lips move. The way he starts to nibble on the inside of his cheeks. He moves his face closer to the green haired man. "N-no!" Cosmo closes his eyes and poofs across the room, wiggling his little body into the corner while Timmy falls forward a bit.

"This is bad this is very very bad I'm so stupid, where even is Wanda I need help ack!" Cosmo mumbles to himself. His knees are up to his chest and he's breathing hard. "Cosmo its okay, I'm sorry. Come here." Timmy pats next to him on his bed and his god father hesitates. "I'm just kidding…"

Cosmo floats over and sits next to Timmy. Keeping his distance. His shoulders up to his ears as he tries to inch away. "Timmy this wasn't a good idea." He shivers as a hand slides down his back. "What are you talking about? I'm not even thinking about Trixie anymore. I'm thinking about you…" Timmy mumbles, sliding over so his hips touch Cosmo's. "It's wrong. I'm your god-father. You shouldn't t-think of me this way… what would Wanda say?" His voice is low and sheepish. "She won't say anything because you won't tell her. Think of how embarrassed she would be to know that we did something so stupid…" Timmy's hand hovers above the small of his back. "We've done stupid things, but this takes the cake and I don't think she would want to be with you anymore after this one. Do you really want to risk your relationship with Wanda?"

Cosmo looks down and nibbles on his lip. "No…"

Timmy's head leans in and presses a small kiss to Cosmo's neck. He shivers and his eyes start to water. Would Wanda really leave him if she knew? More importantly, how can he reverse this? Timmy can't be in love with him. Him of all people. Timmy just can't. "Hnn!" Cosmo whines pathetically as Timmy bites on his ear and whispers a small "I love you".

'This was my fault. I give in too easily to Timmy. Whenever he wants to do something dangerous or life threatening or stupid. I just give in and do it with him. All I wanted to do was help Timmy and look what I got himself into… Look at this mess…' Cosmo thinks to himself as Timmy bites and licks his neck. "Timmy stop, it doesn't feel good…" he chokes out, between small sad hiccups.

He complies and pulls away, a bit sadly. "Aw it doesn't?" He moves his hand to his god parent's lower belly. He notices he's a little chubby, but he likes it that way. "Please stop touching me I'm uncomfortable." Cosmo tries scooting away again. Timmy sighs and laughs. "Cosmo if you don't stop refusing I'm going to have to make you love me. No matter what it takes. I am big and you are small. I can force you to love me. You will fall in love with me. Because I love you." Suddenly Timmy pushes all of his body weight on the small fairy, knocking his wand across the bed as Timmy guides his fingers into his Cosmo's. His Cosmo. His.

"G-gah Timmy no please." Cosmo chokes out, tears pouring down his cheeks. "Cosmo the more you refuse to love me the more I love you."

Timmy moves his face into Cosmo's neck, licking gently. "Don't worry, I won't leave any marks. But you can if you want." He hisses in pain as Timmy digs his nails into his sides. It's not even that Timmy is hurting him it's just, he can't figure out what emotion to show while his god child is raping him.

He grabs the blankets and told on tight as Timmy moves a knee up to rub his crotch. "Aghh stop!" Cosmo yelps and puts his hands up to push Timmy away to no avail. "Please Timmy stop STOP" he cries hysterically and thrashes before Timmy captures his mouth with his own, pushing his tongue deep into his mouth. "Hmmph!" He continues to fight until Timmy moans into his mouth. It sends a small tingle down his spine.

This was his god son. The god son he loved dearly and has taken care of since he was little. The one who was touching him so inappropriately and touching all the areas only for him. What had he done?

Soon Timmy pulled away and ran a finger down his god Fathers pants. "Tell me you love me…"

"Timmy I-I love you just n-not like this…"

"Love me like this. Or I'll make you love me." He threatened angrily. Cosmo gulped and squeezed his eyes shut. Before he knew it Timmy was loosening his tie. All he could do was lay there and cry. He knew his Timmy would never do this. This wasn't his Timmy. He was under cupids love spell. The love spell tainted with fairy involvement.

Timmy unbuttoned his shirt one by one. Mocking him, popping the buttons off like it was no big deal. It made him feel dirty. This was wrong this was all wrong. His chest was soon exposed, and cold hands ran up and down the small area. Such familiar hands touching him in places such hands should never be.

He was not aroused by the way Timmy touched the buds on his chest. He was not aroused by the way he would touch him and kiss his body. Even when he rubbed up against him, he was not aroused.

The feeling of Timmy panting and moaning on him made him feel even worse. It made him feel horribly discusting. The worse God Parent ever.

Soon Timmy was pulling himself out of his pants, and Cosmo froze. "N-No Timmy please anything but t-that…."

"Calm down, love. We won't do that just yet…" Timmy crawls over, so his knees are up on either side of his chest and his manhood is staring a wide eyed fairy in the face. "Sit up a little and open your mouth, love." And besides the fact that he was utterly embarrassed and humiliated enough; he did and as soon as he did Timmy grabbed his hair and yanked his mouth onto him and thrusted hard and fast into his throat.

He couldn't breathe; his eyes were filled with tears as he gagged on his god son. But he refused to stop thrusting until the fairies face turned red.

"Tell me you love me."

"Please S-Stop…"

He pushes Cosmo's head farther down, and just a few seconds later pulls him away fast and releases on his face. His hands deep and tight in his bright green hair.

"Tell me you fucking love me."

"…I l-love you, Timmy…"

**(A/N- Well this came out of nowhere. First FoP fanfic. What do plotline? It's going to me multi chapter. I really hoped you like! Review? It gives me inspiration to continue.)**

**l**

**V**


End file.
